


Its The Bunnys Fault

by xXxLiveToWritexXX



Series: Avengers Zombie AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A Bunny - Freeform, Almost Though, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Arguing, Bears, Chases, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Its The Bunny's Fault, M/M, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxLiveToWritexXX/pseuds/xXxLiveToWritexXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the bunny's fault, Tony swore it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its The Bunnys Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Same zombie au as 'Stress'. A bunny, a bear, and a T-shirt are mentioned at the end of Stress. This is what they are talking about so it is about a week prior to 'Stress'. 
> 
> I've been sitting on this since July because I wanted to put a sex scene in but it wouldn't cooperate and then I was in a writing mood recently and went through all my unfinished shit and bam this was done!

"Get back here you fuzzy little rat!" Tony screeched tearing after the bunny that had seen fit to steal his very last good shirt.

One from before Avengers Tower became nothing more than rubble, before when zombies were nothing more than a pop culture phenomenon designed to scare the pants off of children and adults. Nothing more than movies and TV shows and those stupid 'How To Survive A Zombie Apocalypse' books that just everyone had to make or own. Because it hadn't been real.

But it had become suddenly very real.

So it had become his lucky shirt, it had survived over 2000 miles of traveling from the Avengers Tower to his Malibu house. That was pretty magnificent even for Tony. And now a freaking bunny wanted to use it as a chew toy...Not gonna happen.

Which is how Tony ended up running through the woods of an Arizona National Forest, screaming at the top of his lungs at a rabbit that was running away with his shirt. The only reason why he hadn't blasted the thing was because he didn't want to turn his shirt to ash in the process. He obviously didn't care about the fact zombies could be in the area and making their way towards him at the very moment nor did he happen to care about all the wildlife that he was currently waking up from all the noise he was making.

That's the reason it shouldn't have been too surprising when an angry black bear made an appearance. But, then again, its Tony and of course as soon as he saw this large black bear come towards him, growling menacingly, he ran. He took off in a total other direction, screaming, and leading the bear right towards his other two companions and their camp.

"Catch that rabbit yet?" Clint looked up, smirking slightly as he caught sight of Tony running towards them. However, the smirk slipped off his face quickly when it became clear that something was wrong. A frown appeared on his face and he reached behind him to grab ahold of an arrow, "What happened?"

"Bear!" Tony yelled.

Clint blinked. "What?" Not what he had been expecting.

"A fucking angry ass bear!" Tony yelled.

That was the point when Clint finally saw the bear. Moving quickly, he hauled Bruce to his feet and took off running after Tony.

"Our stuff?" Bruce asked, keeping pace as best he could. Despite all the exercise they've gotten from walking so much, he was still nowhere near as fit as Clint. Sometimes he wondered how Clint could keep all that muscle still, even though they didn't eat half as much as they did before the world went to shit.

"Leave it. We'll gather everything when we've lost the bear." Clint said pulling ahead of Tony and directing them into a sharp turn down a steep slope. "Only you, Stark, could wake up a bear while chasing a bunny."

"I thought bears were suppose to be in hibernation." Tony shot back.

"They are but apparently you found the only one that hasn't yet or, even more likely, you woke the damn thing up!" Clint growled before pulling up short at a large cliff, pulling Bruce back from going over the edge. "Cliff! Slow down Tony!"

The warning came too late as Tony came full speed down the slope and smacked right into the two, causing them all to tumble over the edge. "Fuck! Jarvis, thrusters!"

"Thrusters coming online sir." The British accent of his AI replied as the thrusters propelled Tony upward. Tony reached downward quickly the fingertips of Bruce's hand making brief contact with those of his gloved ones before the sound of two splashes could be heard as Bruce and Clint sunk into the river below.

A trickle of fear sunk into his gut as the image of the same happening to Pepper flashed before his eyes. The same fear of not being able to save the person he loved flooding him. Sure Pepper had survived thanks to the Extremis that she had been injected with. He knew consciously that Bruce and Clint would be okay because 1) Clint was a badass super agent spy, and 2) Bruce couldn't die because of the Big Guy. But the fear that he had let someone down stuck to him, his greatest fear being that he let someone down that needed him.

He was only dimly aware of Jarvis lowering the armor to the shoreline. He was totally focused on the water's surface which was still rippling outwards from where the two had sunk in. He was moving forward before he realized it, stepping out of the suit and making his way into the water. He swallowed trying desperately to keep down the panic, dipping himself in the water, reaching down trying to find his lovers. Tony was completely unaware he was muttering panickedly under his breath and was about to dive under again when a splash came a short distance away.

He turned and watched as Clint and Bruce broke the surface and Clint pulled Bruce to the water's edge, muttering as he did. The relief he felt stole the breath from Tony's lungs as watched them. He was never so glad to see both of them than he was in that moment, emotions overwhelming him. His throat burned and his eyes stung and he desperately tried to tell himself it was just from the water.

Any shreds of a mask that he could have constructed to disguise the emotions waring inside him was torn apart by Clint's snide comment, "Nice fucking catch, Stark. Real fucking great." He staggered out of the water, the old feelings of pain, fear, and low self-worth cutting fresh through his chest like an open wound. He stared at the archer who was ringing out his clothing angrily with a look that no doubt exposed his feeling openly.

"Clint!" was the sharp reply from the normally soft-spoken doctor, drawing the attention of the two other men there. It took Tony a moment to realize the man was staring at him with those keen dark eyes that were usually hidden behind thin frames, frames which had been lost in the murky water. The realization he was baring his emotions for both men to see struck him as the archer's own sharp eyes glanced toward him. He was finally able to move from his frozen state when Bruce reached out to him as if to embrace him.

Bringing anger forth to cover the pain, because anger he can deal with, he whirled around towards his suit. "Next time I won't bother then, birdbrain." He completely ignored how flat it sounded even to his own ears and the fact he had more than just water making its way down his face.

Stupid sparrow, Tony thought angrily, he had tried. Why was his best never good enough? Not for his father, not for Pepper, and definitely not for Clint either. Distantly and what was probably the more logical part of his brain mused that he was behaving like he was 8 again, before a hand landed on his shoulder.

Ready to tell off either of his companions, he was unprepared when a large hand cupped the back of his skull and pulled him to a damp but slightly muscled chest. Still ready to put up a fight he place both hands on the chest to push the other male away when a face pressed into his wet tangled hair, hushing him lightly. "Shhh, 'm sorry Tony." the archer murmured softly in his ear, the hand on his shoulder sliding down to rub over his back.

Tony was grateful for the fact they were soaked so it wasn't plainly obvious when tears slipped rampantly from the corner of his eyes even if all three knew what was happening. He didn't make any kind of noise in his sorrow but his body did tremble uncontrollably and his breaths grew increasingly unsteady. And Clint held him feeling guilty for the harsh words spoken.

Clint slid the hand on Tony's shoulder up to cup a scruffy cheek before leaning down slightly to cover the inventor's mouth with his own. It wasn't sweet, Clint didn't do sweet but he did put his whole being into it. It wasn't long before Tony pulled himself together enough to open his mouth against the slightly parted one on his and snake his tongue inside the archer's mouth.

Tony gripped the back of the archer's shirt to bringing them closer if it were possible, their heaving chests pressed together. Oxygen became a little lacking but neither cared enough to part for very long to get a decent breath of air. They pressed their mouths together harshly, pulling back a few millimeters to change the angle a bit before continuing to devour the others mouth. Hands wandered over wet clothing as they kissed arousing them further.

After what seemed like too long and not enough time at all, they parted. They didn't move far panting hotly into the others open mouths. Their eyes were noticeably darker as their pupils expanded with lust. A look of understanding passed between them before they both turned their heads were they had left their third lover.

Bruce had apparently chosen to ignore the two and had started trying to get his clothing dry. He had pulled off the thick blue sweater and the white button-up underneath it and was wringing them out before placing them on a sunny rock to dry. He was currently in the middle of unbuttoning his pants when he paused and as if he could feel the burning gazes aimed his way, he lifted his eyes to the two still tangled up in each other.

Clint and Tony shared another hot look before pulling apart and making their way towards the other man.

“Oh no.” Bruce said in an exasperated tone, “we are not having sex in the middle of the woods.”

A second later the man was squished between two bodies, one on either side of him. Hands wandered over his chest and he had to grab one before it slid down into his unbuttoned slacks. A mouth latched upon his right ear and he couldn't help it when a moan escaped him, his ears were extremely sensitive. A chuckle sounded from the mouth on his ear while Tony pressed kisses to his neck and shoulder, using teeth, lips and tongue to pull more noises from the man. A clever hand slid over a sensitive nipple before pinching it between finger and thumb.

He could feel his resistance fading fast especially when the mouth on his ear left to whisper seductively into it, “Come on, Doctor. We’ll take good care of you.”

A gasped worked its way out when he felt a hand successfully make its way into his pant, his own hand tightening around the wrist he still held. How many hands was that?

Before that hand could slither its way farther and touch where Bruce was now aching to be touched, a groan rang through the woods.

All three of them froze where they stood. That one hadn't been Bruce.

“That hadn't come from up their.” Bruce glanced up at the cliff they had fallen from.

Scrambling for their clothes and Tony's suit, they hightailed it as the only weapons they had was Clint's bow and Bruce's knife. They needed to find a way back to camp now.

* * *

With how low the power levels of the Iron Man suit were currently, they ended up walking around the the huge river until they found a path to the cliff they had fallen off of. Luckily they hadn't ran into the zombies that were making louder and louder groans as they got closer. The bear had obviously wandered after its prey had disappeared.

On the way up they had even found the bunny that had stolen Tony's shirt. They had spotted the bright red Iron Man shirt in the rabbits den, the fluffy thing that had nabbed the shirt was curled up on it with her herd of adorable baby bunnies. Though unhappy with the decision, Tony allowed the rabbit to keep his favorite shirt.


End file.
